Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke
by Morbid Mother
Summary: “Guilty…” They whisper the words to fly around the common room like shadow birds with loud cries. Them, as in Beatrice, Angelica, Amie, Rorry, Christen, Davion, Tanicia, Lorie, Kerelle, Daniel, And Moira.
1. Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: Here's another PA fanfic, and I hope you all like it because I do. Please…no flames (except for the nice ones that I can cook my dinner with) because, otherwise, I'll only use them to barbecue your ass…**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 1**

_I wanna bat._

_I want to_

_Swing…_

_To bat…_

_To be all time's best slugger…_

_I_

_Want_

_Hate like he feels it…_

_I'm hungry beyond satiation._

_I don't want food,_

_I want to swing._

_To be on the team._

_I want to be a Metro…_

_And swing so hard…_

_That I'll swing to all time's best slugger._

_I want to swing,_

_I want to bat…_

_To be a slugger…_

_And I am._

_I call it 'Slug—You're Out!'_

_I dedicate it to _

_my main man in Japan._

_The batter of all time._

_The Little Slugger._

_My main man in Japan._

_No one knows how to play 'Slug' so well…_

_Not like me and him._

_In 'Slug'_

_You play on skates…_

_In 'Slug'…_

_You don't throw your bat,_

_You play with it._

_I still wanna be a Metro though._

**Author's Note: please R & R as always. I hope you get the feel that this girl is obsessed with Lil Slugger, because she is. I thought it would be a nice idea that one of Lil Slugger's many admirers would keep a journal to show their…dedication.**


	2. Day 2

**DISCLAIMER: Remember, the grill is ready for everyone's butt who wants to act like assholes …**

**Note: I failed seventh grade geography so I'm just improvising.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 2**

_I don't wanna be a Metro._

_Metro, Japan sucks_

_Ass…_

_Both butt cheeks, too_

_Metro Japan is the high tech Japan_

_Where every student that goes to_

_Nagasaki Memorial High_

_Walks around with a laptop…_

_I don't want to be a Metro…_

_But I still wanna bat._

_Daddy yells now,_

_That we're leaving…_

_Because mama cries now,_

_That we're leaving…_

_Because baby Nuyoko cries,_

_Because I scream_

_Because Daddy yells_

_And Mama cries_

_That we're leaving._

_I don't wann be a metro._

**Author's Note: please R & R. **


	3. Day 3

**DISCLAIMER: okay, my plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 3**

_going too fast..._

_Too bright,_

_too much noise._

_Too much yelling._

_There's a bitter taste_

_in my throat._

_Not good enough._

'_Didn't...'_

_Rings_

_in_

_my ears._

_I'm not worthy_

_to be_

_a slugger._

_Didn't make it._

_Still yelling at home._

_Still crying..._

_No screaming._

_Shattered_

_inside..._

_Rattling around._

_Mama's gone..._

_Broken down..._

_Too fast..._

_Too bright,_

_too loud..._

_Didn't_

_make it._

_Not good enough._

_I_

_Wanna_

_die._

_Someone,_

_kill _

_me..._

_Didn't make it._

**Author's Note: if you noticed a difference between the first two entries and the third, pay no mind. The first and second entry were done about a year ago so the voice is going to sound a bit different.**


	4. Day 4

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 4**

_locker room,_

_after school,_

_come alone,_

_by yourself..._

_Don't bring your_

_friends,_

_or your mother,_

_or_

_cousins,_

_little brothers._

_Locker room,_

_after school,_

_come alone,_

_by yourself..._

_Write a note,_

_in your agenda..._

_Meet me at the ice cream parlor._

_Locker room,_

_after school,_

_come alone,_

_by yourself..._

"_Write a note..."_

"_In your agenda..."_

"_To meet me..."_

"_At the ice cream parlor."_

_Locker room,_

_after school,_

_come alone,_

_by yourself._

**Author's Note: R&R pweeze.**


	5. Day 5

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 5**

_too clean,_

_too easy,_

_open case,_

_empty murder._

_The body's_

_not mangled,_

_not contaminated..._

_Nothing to find..._

_Everything_

_to_

_bury._

_Open casket,_

_empty body..._

_Dress in black..._

_With a baseball cap._

_Dressed for the occasion..._

_Smile_

_on_

_my_

_face..._

"_Don't despair..."_

"_Because she lived and played..."_

"_What she loved."_

"_Someone..."_

"_Must have been..."_

"_Jealous...envious of her passion..."_

"_Because she live and played what she loved..."_

"_They were jealous..."_

"_Of her life..."_

"_And her death..."_

"_Because..."_

"_She lives and plays in each of her beloved..."_

"_Every..."_

"_Slugger..."_

"_Would have been proud of her..."_

_Deadly passion._

**Author's Note: R&R pweeze.**


	6. Day 6

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 6**

_Revenge..._

_Never_

_tasted_

_so sweet._

_On the team,_

_many tears_

_few laughs..._

_All_

_victory._

_First game,_

_second game._

_The third is lame,_

_I play anyway._

_Love_

_my_

_girls._

_Sarah's sick,_

_Amy's an asshole,_

_Betty's getting better_

_at_

_her_

_game..._

_Getting better than me._

_Play_

_like_

_a _

_slugger._

_Never wig out._

_Betty flops..._

_I_

_Mop_

_it_

_up._

_Big_

_girls_

_don't_

_cry._

_Little girls die._

**Author's Note: 660 to go!!!**


	7. Day 7

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 7**

_Another funeral._

_More tears,_

_no laughs._

_It's my fault._

_I was with Tina,_

_and Betty._

_It's_

_my_

_fault._

_I saw them last._

_After tryouts,_

_After school..._

_after meet,_

_After a team_

_loss._

_It's_

_all_

_my_

_fault._

_What_

_happened_

_to my little girl?_

_What_

_happened_

_to my little girl?_

_Why_

_did she die?_

How

_did she die?_

_What was the last thing_

_she said?_

_Who_

_did it?_

_Did _you

"_Ma'am, I killed your daughter..."_

"I kill your daughter."

**Author's Note: R&R pweeze!!!**


	8. Day 8

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 8**

_Lil Slugger..._

_Everyone asks_

_me._

_No one_

_believes me._

_Too_

_hard_

_to_

_swallow._

"_They were her _teammates_..."_

"_That's not possible..."_

"_Don't lie."_

"_Tell the truth!"_

_So I tell_

_the truth..._

_Nothing but the full_

_and whole_

_truth,_

_so_

_help_

_me_

_God?_

_I do._

"_Tell the truth!"_

"_Stop playing games..."_

"_I know you want to help..."_

_But, they all know who did it._

_Lil Slugger,_

_it's_

_being you,_

_loving you..._

_Staying_

_faithful._

_Everyone asks me,_

_no one believes_

_me._

_It's_

_too hard_

_to_

_swallow._

_They only believe you..._

_I'll never be All Time's_

_best slugger_

_in_

_your_

_shadow._

**Author's Note: R&R pweeze!!!**


	9. Day 9

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 9**

_So..._

_I twist it._

_The truth,_

_just_

_a little..._

This

_is what_

_happens_

_to a soul_

_rejected_

_from_

_hell._

"Tina

never

liked

me..."

"Tina

never

liked

anybody..."

"I didn't kill Betty..."

"I killed Tina."

"_Why?"_

"Tina didn't like me."

"_And you didn't kill Betty?"_

"_Who killed Betty?"_

"Tina killed Betty."

"_Why did Tina killed Betty?"_

"Because Betty bats..."

"_Better than Tina?"_

"At_ all."_

"_Tina doesn't want_

_anyone_

_to_

_bat."_

"_But, Tina's dead."_

"No she's not..."

**Author's Note: R&R pweeze!!!**


	10. Day 10

DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 10**

_Every last word._

_They_

_Put it in their mouth._

_Chew it_

_Like_

_Candy._

_Swallow it._

_My words_

_Are_

_Gone._

_I'm_

_suspended_

_For telling the truth._

"Tina lives

On

Inside

me.

I've consumed her spirit."

_But_

_Every last word._

_They_

_Put it in their mouth._

_Chew it_

_Like_

_Candy._

_Swallow it._

_My_

_Words_

_Are_

_Gone._

"_She's_

_sick."_

"_She's_

_traumatized."_

"_She_

_doesn't know_

_what she's saying."_

"_She must have_

_loved _

_those girls so much." _

"_They were her friends."_

_**NO**_

_**THEY**_

_**WEREN'T!!**_

**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about all my faithful and loving reviewers…there's just been a lot going on. Here's two more chapters, although I usually put up three at a time. I'M WORKIN' ON IT! And don't ask.**

**Shoutouts!**

**The Raven of Roses: I've got to say… I LOVE YOU!! passes a cookie I could say you sound very interested in ****Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**** but I dare say that would be an insult.**

**Daoh Da Lair: hmmm…you don't have one word of criticism for me…you've always been there when I've needed you…hold on a moment… GLOMP!**

**Tsukihomi Balmore: Thanks for the luck, although its done gone run out a long time ago. sob**

**Radical Hartless: You can help me by just reviewing and send me random thoughts or imaginations of what could possibly in this story. encouraging pat**

**Everyone. Mother is back. (although DD is not)**

**Lots-A-Luv and give in to that beautiful button at the bottom. Go on. Go on.**

**R&R pweeze!!**


	11. Day 11

DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 11**

_And_

_That_

_Is_

_It._

_Silence._

_My own room._

_A red window that's_

_Not_

_Even_

_Real_

_Red._

_No way in._

_No_

_Way_

_Out._

_But, a Slugger is bound by no doors._

_Twelve in all._

_Hides_

_The hiding_

_From_

_Him._

_Two more doors to the outside._

_Enclosed courtyard._

_12 foot fence…_

_Made_

_To_

_Keep_

_A_

_Slugger_

_Out._

_And_

_That_

_Is_

_It._

_Silence._

_Shatterproof_

_glass_

_In_

_Solid wood_

_doors._

_Dirty_

_Blue walls_

_To_

_Absorb_

_Sound._

_Four staff._

_Two_

_Medical_

_Doctors._

_Two_

_Shrinks._

_And_

_That_

_Is_

_It._

_Silence._

**Author's Note: Yikes! I actually forget about this fanfic. Sorrry! Even with all the love…tsktsk bad me, bad me! Well, just because I forgot doesn't mean I can keep forgetting! R&R pweeze!!**


	12. Day 12

DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 12**

_Fallen, saints_

_Have,_

_From heaven._

_Created_

_A demon_

_For_

_Hell_

_But got stuck on earth._

"Insanity…"

_They whisper_

_The_

_Words_

_To fall like_

_Syrup_

_From their lips._

"murder…"

_They whisper_

_The_

_Words_

_To scatter like_

_Sand in the wind_

_Towards me._

_And I quote:_

_Fallen, saints_

_Have,_

_From heaven._

_Created_

_A demon_

_For_

_Hell_

_But got stuck on earth._

"Accused…"

_They whisper_

_The_

_Words_

_To scatter like_

_Gravel under an opposing force._

_Like the staff_

_Admonishing them for_

_Speaking_

_The_

_Truth._

"Guilty…"

_They whisper_

_The_

_Words_

_To fly around the common room like_

_Shadow birds_

_with loud cries._

_Them, as in_

_Beatrice_

_Angelica_

_Amie_

_Rorry_

_Christen_

_Davion_

_Tanicia_

_Lorie_

_Kerelle_

_Daniel_

_And Moira, who_

_Is no longer_

_With us._

_And I quote:_

_Fallen, saints_

_Have,_

_From heaven._

_Created_

_A demon_

_For_

_Hell_

_But got stuck on earth._

_Or so_

_It is said._

_Lil' Slugger was_

_The_

_Embodiment of God._

_But,_

_I_

_Disagree._

_Every Slugger_

_Becomes_

_The_

_Idolized;_

_And I_

_Will become_

_The_

_One_

_Above them all._

**Author's Note: I have been awefully inspired. But, don't worry. I am usually not this dark, deep, and morbid in the morning. Can I actually say that's true? I really don't thinks so. By the way. Can you guess where our young lady is residing? Cookie to the Winner! holds up cookie**

**Now…R&R Pweezes!!**


	13. Day 13

DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until

**DISCLAIMER: My plan is to continue on with this fanfic until...don't think I'm crazy. I plan to continue with this fanfic until I reach 666 chapters/entries. Crazy, I know, totally insane and no doubt will take me probably a couple of years...**

**So, help me out. Give me some ideas.**

**Don't Forget Nicoya Shusuke**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Day 13**

…_or, so I thought._

_What_

_With the world_

_Changing._

_I thought_

_I could_

_Finally_

_Breathe._

_And taste_

_Victory._

_But,_

_Fate believes_

_In_

_Punishing_

_The_

_Bold._

_Lil Slugger_

_Strikes_

_Again._

_Mocks me_

_In_

_My_

_Own_

_Domain._

_Laughs_

_At me_

_In_

_My_

_Dreams._

_Says_

_With a pearly white smile:_

_No one…_

_**NO ONE!**_

_Can_

_Be_

_Like_

_Him_

…_or, so I thought._

_What_

_With the world_

_Being_

_So_

_Twisted._

_I thought_

_I could_

_Finally_

_Breathe._

_And taste_

_sweet_

_revenge_

_on_

_love._

_But,_

_Fate believes_

_In_

_Crushing_

_The_

_Pious._

_Lil Slugger_

_swings_

_Back at me._

_slaps me_

_With_

_His_

_Morbid-ness._

_Laughs_

_At me_

_Struggling_

_To_

_Purify._

_Says_

_With a pearly white smile:_

_No one…_

_**NO ONE!**_

_Can_

_beat_

_Him_

_In his own game._

_Yet_

_I_

_Will._

_Beatrice_

_Angelica_

_Amie_

_Rorry_

_Christen_

_Davion_

_Tanicia_

_Lorie_

_and_

_Kerelle_

**Author's Note: I have been awefully inspired. But, don't worry. I am usually not this dark, deep, and morbid in the morning. Can I actually say that's true? I really don't thinks so. By the way. Can you guess where our young lady is residing? Cookie to the Winner! holds up cookie**

**Now…R&R Pweezes!!**


End file.
